The Power of Three Book 1 The Sight
by Littlecloud's Loyalty
Summary: New enemys are arising as Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw train to be a warrior. Many troubles are following deaths continue to be more anomouysous than ever. But when the clan finds out who the real tratior is revealed will clan fall apart
1. The Allengieces

**'THERE WILL BE THREE, KIN OF YOUR KIN, WHO HOLD THE POWER OF THE STARS IN THEIR PAWS'**

**The Power of Three: Book One: The Sight**

**(My Version)**

**Summary: Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw the kits of two fo ThunderClans nobles warriors ,Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, the grandkits of the noble leader Firestar and the Treacherous murderer Tigerstar. Enemeys are coming out of there shadows as the 3 kits forfill there destiny laid out by StarClan. The enemys may put bad reputations on some of ThunderClas best warriors but will it be stopped before it is to late?**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader **–

**Firestar** - handsome ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt and green eyes

**Deputy** –

**Brambleclaw** - big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat** –

**Leafpool** - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice - **Cinderpaw**

**Warriors** -

**Cloudtail** - long-haired white tom with ice-blue eyes

Apprentice -** Honeypaw**

**Squirrelflight** - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Thornclaw** - golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice**-Hollypaw**

**Spiderleg** - jet-black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchheart** - pale tabby tom

**Brightheart** - white she-cat with ginger splotches

Apprentice**-Lionpaw**

**Brackenfur** - golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice**-Poppypaw**

**Rainwhisker** - dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Mousetail** - large gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

**Berryfur** - cream-coloured tom with amber eyes and half of a tail

Apprentice** - Jaypaw**

**Hazelstripe** - gray-and-white she-cat

**Ferncloud** - pale gray she-cat (with darker flecks) and green eyes

Apprentice**- Molepaw**

**Sorreltail** - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices** -

**Jaypaw** - dark ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes and white paws and amber eyes

**Lionpaw** - handsome golden-ginger tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

**Hollypaw** - pretty tabby she-cat with white and ginger patches on her flanks with green eyes

**Poppypaw** - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Molepaw** - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Cinderpaw** - long-haired dark gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Honeypaw** - golden tabby she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

**Queens** -

**Whiteflower** - white she-cat with green eyes

**Kits-**

**Amberkit** – a black and white she-cat with amber eyes Mother- Whiteflower

**Snowkit** – a solid white tom with green eyes Mother - Whiteflower

**Elders** -

**Dustpelt** - dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm** - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Longtail** - pale tabby tom with long dark black stripes

**Mousefur** - elderly small dusky-brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** –

**Blackstar** - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy** –

**Russetfur** - ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat** –

**Littlecloud** - small brown tabby tom

**Warriors** -

**Oakfur** - small brown tom

**Applefur** - ginger she-cat with splotches of red

Apprentice** - Littlepaw**

**Toadfoot** - gray-and-white tom

**Marshtail** - pale tabby tom

Apprentice** - Moonpaw**

**Rowanclaw** - ginger she-cat

Apprentice**-Shadepaw**

**Apprentices-**

**Moonpaw- **a cream she cat with amber eyes

**Shadepaw- **a jet black tom

**Littlepaw- **a usually small she – cat with a white pelts and splotches of gray

**Elders** -

**Cedarheart** - dark brown tom

**WindClan**

**Leader** –

**Onestar** - brown tabby tom

**Deputy** –

**Crowfeather** - dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat** –

**Foxtail** - red tom with fox-like features

**Warriors** -

**Webfoot** - gray tom

**Weaselfur** - ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice - **Snowpaw**

**Owlfeather** - light brown tabby tom

**Swiftbird** - brown she-cat

**Apprentices-**

**Snowpaw-**a solid white she cat

**Queens** –

**Nightcloud** - black she-cat

**Elders **-

**Rushtail** - brown tom

**Ashfoot** - gray she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader** - **Leopardstar** - elderly unusually spotted she-cat

**Deputy** - Mistyfoot - blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Medicine Cat** - Mothwing - golden she-cat

Apprentice** - Willowfur**

**Warriors** -

**Stonestream** - gray tom

**Stormfur** - thick-pelted gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- **Minnowpaw**

**Brook** - tabby she-cat

**Reedwhisker** - black tom

**Rippleclaw** - silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice**- Pepplepaw**

**Beechheart** - bracken-coloured tom

**Swallowtail** - dark tabby she-cat

Apprentice - **Yellowpaw**

**Mossflower** - tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices- **

**Pepplepaw** – a gray tom with some white

**Yellowpaw** – a ginger she cat with amber eyes

**Minnowpaw** – a jet black tom

**Queens-**

**Dawnflower** - gray she-cat


	2. Chapter I

**DICLAIMER - **I do not own any right to the books series WARRIORS written by Erin Hunter.

It may be a little short .. ok really short but i am sorry!

**PROLUGE**

Snow was falling lightly onto the icy floor of the ThunderClan camp only small paw prints could be seen in the snow. A young apprentice laid fast in her

dream.

"No! I wont" the Apprentice replied in its dream.

A young dark tabby tom with icy blue eyes padded up to Her and yowled,

"You will cross over to my side power means everything."

The young Apprentice's mind was filled with many thought when she hissed

"I will be leader on day, you will see that power doesn't come threw murder."

She got to all four paws and walked Threw the forest, just as a huge tom came out into the little area of light.

"I will train you; you will be great, follow in the paw steps of a true leader and become one yourself."

The Tom spoke with much strength. She stood there waiting and thinking on what she would do. She began to pace back and forth around as the toms

just watched her waiting for her reply. Many wonder where in her head until she finally decided that she would be great, noble, and powerful. Powerful

serge of ambition took over her mind when she finally spoke up,

"I will train with you, and I will be the best and strongest leader this forest has ever seen. I will make ever cat bow down in my presence."

The toms' eyes filled with joy that there plan to finish what they had started would finally be completed. She now had visions of leadership in her mind;

she could see cats bowing down in her presence. She knew that she would be leader of not just ThunderClan but every clan in the forest. She would make

StarClan itself cower in her presence.

"When will we train?" she asked now seeing nothing but leadership in her mind.

The huge tom spoke first,

"in your dreams, every night, we will train you until you rule every cat even in the ranks of StarClan."

The two toms stood up and walked into the mist and disappeared. She watched until they where both gone and laid down and fell asleep until

she was awoken by the sound of her leader announcing,

"May all cats old enough to catch there own prey….."

**Author Note – Sorry it was so short and boring.. I am going to make the first chapter a lot longer and more interesting. Please R&R, **

**but no flames ****unless you thought it was really bad!**


End file.
